


The Gate

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: The Gate [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Dom!Hardy, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, learning their way softly, starting their D/s journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Hardy and Pru have been seeing each other for a while, and she feels he's been keeping things from her. Not outright lying, but still, not telling the whole truth about himself, and what he wants from her. A reckless visit to his little blue cottage sets off a ripple of events that will have them getting to know each other - and themselves - more than they've ever done before.





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie Williams wailed about something inane at an ear-shattering volume from the music express, and the scent of cotton candy made the corner of her mouth twitch.

 _He must despise living here right now_ , she thought. Even more than usual.  A teenage boy bumped into her, and copped a feel of her ass.

“Sorry ‘bout that, love,” he said.

“No worries,” she said.

His companion gave him a sour look, and they moved on without another word. She shivered in the cold wind blowing in from the bay, and kept her eyes to the ground. She didn’t want to be noticed.

* * *

She rubbed her palms along the top of it, and stared into the darkness beyond. The line of cottages was far enough from the carnival that the smells were different - the scent of actual food drifted in from the homes instead of popcorn and fried things.

He said he was very busy, and that it was best that she find something to do. He was adamant. But she was tired of it. For over five weeks now, he told her the same thing. He would come over after school for a quick fondle since her flat was close to the station. Then, they talked for hours afterward. It was all well and good, but when she suggested acting like an actual couple in other ways, he was skittish.

She stared down at the rusty gate and sighed. It was a strange old thing, since it stood alone. There was no solid fencing on either side of it to keep outsiders from just slinging their legs over and walking in. Now, the Spice Girls moaned about two becoming one. At a distance, the melody was haunting. She bit her lip.

They met during the murder case, when he was making the rounds asking questions at the secondary school. She taught sixth-year chemistry, and he met with her more than once, despite the fact that she didn’t know anything. When he asked her out for a drink, she didn't hesitate. Maybe that was her problem. It was too easy, and now she was no more than an afterthought. She hunched over and moved the gate. The rusty hinges squealed enough to make her jump.

Maybe she should go home, like he wanted. Sit and wait for him to make up his mind.

She sniffed, and bitter saliva flooded her mouth. After a failed marriage, she’d had more than enough of that for a lifetime. She yanked the gate open and walked resolutely to his cottage in front of the water. It was brightly lit, and he hunched over a cluttered table at the back, with a cuppa beside him.

Again, doubt crept up her spine. She took a step back. He was obviously working. She never thought there was another woman involved-

“Come in,” he said, not even turning around to address her. He sounded tired. Or irritated. She couldn’t quite tell with him.

She opened the back door - which was unlocked, of course - and stood in his minuscule front room, hands stuffed in her coat pockets. She looked into the kitchen. There was nothing but an electric kettle and a toaster. The stove glistened with disuse.

“How’d you know it was me?” she said, after a few seconds.

He nodded to the window directly in front of him. “Saw your reflection.”

“Oh,” she said. She sat down on the lumpy sofa and looked around her. Like him, it was well-appointed, but a bit dusty. She looked down at her shoes. Her heels caught on the rag rug in front of the sofa, and she kicked them off.

He sighed. “What are you doing here?” he said.

“I know you said I should find something else to do…”

“Yes, I did,” he said, pointing at his papers. She was irritated by his tone, and her temper flared.

“Why haven’t you ever invited me here?” she said.

“This isn’t my place. The service pays the note,” he said, referring to the local police.

“And?” she said.

“And, as you can see, it’s not really the ideal place to receive guests, casual or otherwise,” he said.

 _Otherwise_ , she though. It was a good sign.

She stared at his pile of papers. “You know, I get most of my grading done at the school,” she said. “Bringing your work home with you only causes unnecessary stress.”

Again, he stared at her with his fathomless eyes. “You feel untended, don’t you?” he said. He wasn’t one to mince words. And, in his case, it wasn’t the first time a woman had given him that complaint.

“I’m not some silly young _broad_. You don’t need to go to the shops with me when I’m picking out shoes,” she said defensively.

“I never said that,” he said. He closed the blue folder he was working in and turned to her.

“You come to mine and … get what you need. But then you leave and act like that’s all there is. We don’t ever do anything but that.”

“That?” he said softly, and rose to pour out his cold tea.

“Yeah. _That_ ,” she said, pulling her coat more tightly around her. He stood in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I thought it’s what you wanted. That’s why I did it,” he said, with his usual economy. She ripped off her coat and threw it on the sofa.

“For you to come over, tease me ‘till I’m crying, then go? How’s that what I want?”

He tilted his head to look at her. He couldn’t begin to understand women. If he didn’t give them what they wanted, they whinged. If he did, they whinged harder. But he was curious about her. There was something in her character that hinted at steeliness, right where it mattered. Her being there proved it. He couldn’t be absolutely sure, though.  She panted, although she didn’t feel explicitly angry. Something made her chest tight. Her bare toes dug into the rag rug.

“I’ve never been dishonest with you,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. “What does that have to do with what we’re talking about?”

“I told you to give me some time,” he said. “But you’re here.”

“Because I’m confused,” she said. Her voice rose. “I couldn’t endure sitting alone for another night, wondering what we are.” She gesticulated wildly. Again, she didn’t know where her passion came from, but it was on the surface now.

“We’re friends,” he said, not matching her volume. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a fresh cuppa. He waved an empty mug at her. “Want one?”

“Okay. Fine. Friends,” she said. She wasn’t as stung by the revelation as she was by his tone. “Got it.” She put her shoes on, grabbed her coat, and yanked the cottage door open.

“Did you want more?” he said softly, just as she was walking out. He didn't meant to be cruel - it was a real question. She froze. The breeze carried Britney whisper-singing about being a slave.

She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He was pouring milk into his cup. As she watched, her poured a finger of vodka into another cup, and handed it to her. She drank it, savoring its syrupy coldness.

“I keep a bottle in my freezer too,” she said as it burned its way into her stomach.

“That’s why I did it,” he said, and blew into his hot tea. “I don’t like hard liquor much myself.” He poured another finger into the mug and handed it to her. She drank it down and wiped her lips.

He was watching. Still, she felt petty.

“I’m not an alcoholic or anything,” she said, putting the cup in the sink.

“Did I say you were?” he said. He loosened his tie. Her eyes traveled down his body, stopping at his hips, and moving down to his feet. He still wore his work shoes. It was strangely formal for such an informal place. The liquor worked its way into her blood quickly, since she hadn’t eaten. She stared longingly at his hips again.

“What did you mean earlier?” she said. He didn’t shy away from her gaze. He put his hands in his pockets and crossed his ankles.

“About you wanting more?” he said. He played with something in his pocket.

“Yes. More what?” she said.

“More of me, I suppose,” he said. He sipped the milky tea slowly, looking at her over the lip of the cup. She looked down at her own feet, then kicked her shoes off again. They bumped up against the cabinet. “Again, I thought we were doing exactly what you wanted. You seemed to be enjoying it well enough.”

“I do … enjoy it,” she said. “You’re amazing.”

“I can make it last longer,” he said. “I can stretch it out for days, if you like.”

Her pussy contracted at the thought, but also at his casual delivery. _Stretch it out for days_. Damn it to hell.

“Um … wow,” she said. “It’s not that I don’t love it. But, what about you?”

“What about me?” he said, in his maddeningly soft voice. She leaned into him and cupped him over his pants. He twitched underneath her touch.

“Don’t you need tending too?” she said.

He gave her a ghost of a grin, gently moved her hand, and walked back into the front room. He leaned against the small table by the door and kicked off his shoes.

“You’ve been climaxing, haven’t you?” he asked as he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up.

She threw her coat on the sofa again. “Yes. Multiple times. You ... make sure,” she said. The last three words caught in her throat. God, he did. Every single time he came to her little flat, when he left, her sheets were soaked.

“Haven’t I made you tremble, and moan, and beg?” he said. Her eyes widened. Sweat trickled down the valley of her back.

“Yes,” she said.

He unbuttoned his collar and rubbed his bristly neck. The gesture was unconscious, yet intensely seductive.

“You said, and I quote:’You better be careful, or I might just become addicted to your mouth.’”

She was confused. “I did.”

“Ah.”

“We haven’t … you haven’t wanted to-” she breathed deeply.”Do you like … me?” She wanted to stomp her foot for making her use that schoolgirl tone with him. But she needed to know.

“You’re a lovely, kind, intelligent, incredibly sensual woman. Of course I do.”

“Then why haven’t we … um …” she waved at her middle.

“Use your words,” he said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“We haven’t made love since the first few times at my place. Do you not like what I do?”

“You’re delicious,” he said.

“Then why don’t we do it anymore?”

He sighed. “I think maybe you should go. We can talk about this more tomorrow afternoon, at yours.”

“You know we won’t talk,” she said, looking down at the floor.

“Won’t we?” he said.

“No,” she said softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cupped her chin.

“Why?”

His solid warmth against her made her want to cry. “Because I want you, and your eyes when I open my door …” she swallowed hard. “I can’t resist. I’ll take what I can get, as long as you give it to me.” _Fuck_.

“I look at you like that because of how beautifully you look at me,” he said, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. His tea-scented breath was soft on her face. “What did you mean by ‘I’ll take what I can get?’”

“I want you,” she said, and clung to his hips. “I want you to take me. Have me. Not only make me wet, but wring me out.”

His eyebrow rose, and there was a subtle change in his gaze.

“Wring you out?” he said lightly.

She blushed and looked away. “I’m not that good with words,” she said. “I dunno.”

He tipped her face back up. “Yes you do. Tell me.” He canted his hips forward, and she felt him against her belly. She spread her legs to let him slide his thigh between hers. Her skirt rode up to her hips, and he slowly walked her against the door.

“I can’t be sure, but sometimes, I get glimpses of something in you-” she started, but he moved so that her cunt ground against his thigh. She moaned.

“I can feel you. You’re already throbbing,” he said softly in her ear, then licked it. She clung to the back of his shirt. He wasn’t wrong.

She looked up at him, and his belly tightened. She was so beautiful. Her hungry, curious eyes most of all. She opened wider, and lifted her leg for a better fit. His hand went up her deliciously bare thigh and squeezed. She squeezed back, grinding higher.“Glimpses of what?” he said.

She shook her head.

“Speak, or I’ll stop,” he said.

“No!” she said. She clung to his hips. “You’re not-” she groaned as he licked behind her ear, then grazed his teeth on her neck. “You don’t seem to want things like other men want them.” Her head bumped against the glass, making the frame click.

“Oh aye?” he said. His fingers slid into her panties and squeezed her ass. “How?” He was fully erect against her belly. She tried to unbuckle his belt, but as ever, he slapped her hand away. She grunted. He stopped and gave her a meaningful look. She licked his lips and moved her hands to his ass.

“You’re not as … desperate to fuck,” she said. She moved her hips with his, and the friction made her shiver.

“I’m not?” he said, and pressed his cock painfully into her hip. His hand played in her hair. “You speak of men. But what of you?”  Again, she tried to touch him over his pants, but he moved her hand away. She pouted. “You don’t touch until I say you can,” he said.

“But why can’t I?” she said, bucking against him. He stopped moving.

“Because it’s _my_ cock,” he said sharply. She pouted, although he obviously made sense. It is his cock. But she wanted it. In her mouth, in her cunt, in her ear-anywhere he wanted to put it.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Her cheeks burned. He hadn’t softened a bit against her. In fact, he felt harder. He guided her into grinding her cunt high on his thigh. She couldn’t think clearly. “Kiss me.”

He licked her lips like she had licked his, but he didn’t kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and followed his maddening rhythm. Her lips trembled, and he rubbed his lower lip on them. She yipped and sucked it into her mouth, and he let her. His fingers dug almost painfully into her ass.

“Does it feel nice?” he said into her mouth.

She made a sound and nodded.

“Unbutton your blouse. Show me your tits,” he said. His fingers caressed now. She leaned back and unbuttoned slowly for his gaze. Her nipples poked through the soft cups of her bra. His eyes went hungry.

“Uhuh,” she said, and lowered the cup to expose her hard nipples. She tugged them, and the sensation made her thighs tighten around his hips.

“Don’t stop if it feels good,” he said.

She pinched them between her index and middle finger.

“That’s so pretty,” he said breathlessly, and ground against her quicker. “Suck your fingers wet and tease.”

She smiled, then slid her middle and index fingers in her mouth. She sucked slowly, sliding them in and out.

“Fuck,” he said, and bit his lip. “That mouth.”

She licked her fingertips and teased her nipples with them, making her skin glisten.

“You like it?” she said. He caressed closer to her cleft, but his steady rhythm didn’t stop. Her clit pulsed against his thigh.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he said, and pulled the crotch of her panties aside. She stopped grinding.

“You’ll ruin your trousers,” she said.

“Don’t act like you give a damn,” he said, and his fingers slid down to her cunt and massaged. She groaned and licked her lips. They were against the cottage door. Anyone passing on a boat could see them. Anyone passing, in general. “You want to ruin them. Admit it.” When he leaned into her, his fingers went deeper, then stilled.

“Yes,” she said.

“That’s my naughty girl,” he said. He used the language before, and she was surprised how much it inflamed her. His voice was never harsh, never proud. But the things that came out of his mouth - at least, when it wasn’t occupied - kept her fingers busy on nights when he wasn’t around. “Keep moving,” he said. When she ground against him, one movement made his fingers slide inside her, the other dragged her swollen clit against his thigh.

She sucked her other two fingers, flicking and swirling her tongue on them for his eyes, then tugged her nipples. His rhythm quickened again. Her lips pursed with longing.

“What is it?” he whispered. He tickled her hole with his other hand.

“You want my mouth,” she said. “I can tell.”

He slid one pussywet finger inside her ass. She arched and grabbed his hips, grinding more desperately. Her clit was on fire.

“If I told you this was all you were getting tonight, for defying my request-” She groaned and hugged him. “-could you come for me, just like this?”

“I’m … sorry,” she said. His finger slid deeper in her ass, and was joined by another one. Her body was molded to his, and she clung to him. He smelled so good. Like living, breathing masculinity. And his body. Damn it, she wanted to feel its weight shake her bones. He wasn’t small. Not light. Just slim. But his power made her breathless. She bucked and rolled her hips against him without shame.

“Could you, baby?” he said softly.

Her keening moan made him want to have her fully against the door, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He knew he couldn’t be impatient. He learned from experience that he needed to vet and prepare a woman for his kind of passion. And, not all of them were cut out for it. He had tested her for the last four months, and she passed every challenge. She spoke of him not wanting things like other men want them, and it was true. But, to his deepest pleasure, he saw that she was more similar to him than he thought. And it made him tremble with excitement with the pleasures that lay in store for them both.

“Ungh…” she was reduced to noises as she rubbed against him, eager for release. She soaked through his pants completely, and her scent, perfume and sea and sweat, made his cock pulse dangerously. She had no idea how many times he had climaxed when his mouth was between her thighs, completely drunk on her surrender. He was starved for her. He bit her neck. It wasn’t hard, but he held her soft flesh in his teeth for a few seconds, knowing it would be an ache that bloomed into pain. She gasped, and stopped. He let go. She pulled his shirt out of his pants to caress his bare back.

“Don’t stop,” she said softly.

He searched her gaze. She dug her fingers into his bare back. Hard. Steady, knowing it would have the same effect. He sighed.

“If you don’t want to, don’t stop,” she said. She turned her head to expose the other side of her neck. “Take what you need from me.”

He gasped. He navigated suspicious personals, seedy fetish sites, and sticky-sour bars for the last 20 years before and after his marriage to find a sympathetic soul. But no one - not one woman - had ever said those words to him. They might’ve said to take what he wanted, when it fulfilled their own personal D/s fantasies. But never, ever, what he needed almost as much as nourishment. Natural, eager, open-hearted submission.

“Then, come for me,” he said, guiding her hips with his hands. She hid her face in his chest and ground, whimpering with frustration.

“I don’t think I can,” she said, but instead of irritation, her voice was sad. She couldn’t do what he wanted, and it distressed her. He moaned softly in her ear, then bit the same tender spot he bit before. She shivered, and fresh wetness spread on his thigh.

“Sweet girl,” he whispered, and sucked at her bruise. She moaned, and her pace quickened. She was hot, everywhere.

“Sweet,” she said, and her grip on his hips tightened.

“Yes,” he said, and bit firmly, right underneath where he bit before. His hands traveled up her sides to her bare breasts and squeezed. She grunted and bucked against him.

“You’re so eager you’d come on my thigh, just like this,” he said, and pinched her nipples painfully. She bit her lower lip and focused. She wanted to please him.

“Concentrate,” he said, and unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out of his underwear. “I can feel how swollen and needy your clit is-”

She let out a long moan and grabbed his ass with both hands. He licked her lips, and she opened her mouth to him.

“-you’re almost as wet as you are when I’m swirling my tongue in your sweet cunt-”

“Suck,” she said between gritted teeth. He ghosted his lips on hers.

“Suck what?” he said.

“Me,” she said. She came complaining about the their long frustrating afternoons, but now she wanted to make a night of it.

“Here, against the door?” he said. She was so far gone she didn’t notice his naked cock rubbing against her belly.

“I don’t care,” she said. “I want you.”

“You don’t tell me to suck, little one,” he said. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

“Okay,” she said. Technically, she never had to, since he always volunteered. But when she wanted to take him in her mouth, it was always time to leave. She finally felt him against her, and let out a strangled cry. When she tried to touch, he shook his head. “I won’t. May I suck you?”

Again, she slayed him with her choice of words. _May_ , instead of _want_ , or _can_.

“First, you must come for me,” he said.

She pouted. “I think it’s the angle,” she said, and looked down at his cock again.

“I’ll be nice,” he said, and sat on the sofa. She blushed redder when she saw how wet his trousers were. Her pencil skirt was a wrinkled mess on her hips, and her panties were pushed aside to expose her swollen, rose cunt. His cock twitched. She moaned.

He patted his lap. “Come. Sit, baby.” She obeyed quickly, and scooted until her pussylips spread on his upper thigh. His cock throbbed against her slick inner thigh, but she focused on his eyes. “Better?”

She nodded.

“Move for me,” he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and concentrated on the sensation. He was hard. Her thigh, firm and slippery, rubbed against the underside of his cock as she ground against him. She felt the far away tingling that signalled orgasm and opened wider. He caressed her as her whole body bucked on him. She was so sweet with her eyes tightly shut, chasing after sensation. He knew where she was, and what she wanted.

“That’s right. Grind your soft, wet pussy on me,” he said, in the gentle voice that made her shiver.

“Yes,” she said. Her beautiful breasts jiggled with her eagerness, and his balls tightened with desire. “Feel me.”

He bent to suck her nipple, and she cried out. He sucked and tugged at the same time. She grabbed twin handfuls of shirt at his back. She was close. He kissed his way back up to her neck.

“You wanna feel me?” he said.

“Please,” she said.

“Where?” he said.

“Anywhere,” she said. It was the right answer.

He grabbed her ass and shifted so his cock slid easily between her swollen folds. She stiffened as if hit by a bolt of electricity.

“God, please,” she said, and wrapped herself around him tightly.

“Only grinding, little one,” he said, but his brow furrowed with sensation. “If you try anything, we stop.”

“Yes,” she said, nodding. She buried her hands in his hair and started a slow, deep grind. Every inch of him was sucked and kissed by her pussy. When her clit caught on the crown of his cock, he hissed, but pressed her closer. She played with it, then continued her teasing. “Like that?”

He breathed deep through his nose. “Don’t stop.”

She tucked her face in his neck. “I love the way you feel on me,” she said.

“Yeah?” he said. He wanted to bury himself in her cunt and pound into her until she cried. Her softness tempted his steel. His grip on her ass tightened to pain. She just moved even more deliciously.

“You want it inside you?” he said. He squeezed hard, then slapped. She groaned into him.

“I want to please you,” she said, and licked the sweat off his skin.

She wants to please. Come started to move up his shaft. He felt it, slow as ice-cold vodka, but if she kept doing what she was doing, it would burst out of him hard and plentiful, on her sweet twitching pussy.

“Then grind it like you want it,” he said. She hugged him tighter and settled into a steady movement that stimulated him from his balls to his crown. His toes curled on the rag rug. She was so good. It was so good, and he could feel her - her hungry cunt - with every thrust of her hips.

“I want to feel you come,” she said into his skin. “It’s been so long, baby. I need it-” Their friction sounded obscene, wet and sucking and desperate.

“Come for me,” he said again. He needed it more than her. She reached between them and stroked as she ground, pressing the crown of his cock against her clit. He was so overcome he didn’t think to tell her to stop. She looked down at them, at his pussyslick cock and herself, so swollen her lips nearly made him disappear, and licked her lips. She was completely in the moment. She pressed her finger on his peeslit, watched it seep fresh precum, then sucked it as she threw her head back and rubbed it against herself. She leaned back so he could see the head of his cock nudge her clit rhythmically.

“Come, like this?” she said. Her swollen flesh swirled on his frenulum, and he was so close he could taste it.

“Yes,” he said. She closed her eyes again and moved with purpose, rubbing the crown of his cock between her clit and her opening. He pinched her nipples, then caressed her thighs.

“I’m almost-” she took a deep breath through her nose.”I’m there _god_ I’m gonna-” she cried out and pressed his cock against her twitching opening, rubbing, teasing as her orgasm dripped down his shaft. He shifted so his cock popped out of her grip and slid two fingers deep inside her. Her curled them and began milking her, expertly, as she grabbed at him. She was still orgasm-tight but she opened up to him quick. She rode his hand shamelessly, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

“Gimme another one, little one,” he said, as his fingers moved quickly inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit. “Let me see how pretty you come.”

“Yes yes yes,” she said, and raised her head to meet his gaze. She was so open, so ready. “I feel it-” She tightened around his fingers again and bucked with another orgasm. 

“My turn. On your knees.”

She obeyed without a word and settled between his legs.

“You already know what I want, hmm?” he said and caressed the hair from her face.

“I know what I want,” she said, smiling slow. “Tell me what you want.”

Clever girl. He squeezed his cock at the base, and pearly precum dripped down his shaft. “I’m on the knife’s edge, baby.” He sucked his pussywet fingers clean and closed his eyes as her musk went to his brain. It was all he needed. "Lick me clean. See how good you taste.”

She started at his balls and licked up to his crown. Her own musk made her mouth water. She wondered whether its strength was commensurate to her desire. He pressed himself onto her lips. She opened her mouth to receive him.

“Soft, short licks. No sucking yet,” he said. She nodded and licked the tip of his cock even more shiny. He gasped and bucked. “There, little one. Lick me there.” The last word turned to a long groan as she obeyed and swirled her tongue from his peeslit down to his frenulum and back. She closed her eyes and smiled. His thighs trembled, and his balls tightened dangerously. She moaned and licked slow. This is what it felt like on their lazy evenings when he spent an hour between her legs. He licked her just as teasingly, just as slow. His precum was a different musk, and she licked her lips wet and kissed the tip of his cock, slowly, over and over while stroking his shaft until his thighs tightened around her ribs.

He threw his head back and whimpered, and his hands went to her cheeks to guide her. He thrust past her lips and to her throat. She cupped his balls, then massaged as he made love to her mouth, moaning endearments.

“Little one, your mouth is almost hot as your pussy- so delicious so soft -”

His hips rolled into her face until her nose was pressed into his silky pubic hair. Her pussy throbbed for him, despite her orgasms. She needed him inside her, whispering and moaning like that. Fresh wetness dripped from her slick and stuck to her thighs. His hands went in her hair.

“Sweet baby suck my cock just like that - take all of it in your mouth - oh I can feel you want it - suck the love outta me - i’m gonna fill your mouth with it-"

She moaned into him at the last utterance, and nodded into his flesh. God, she wanted him. Her mouth watered so profusely it dripped down his shaft. She wanted all of it. All of him.

“You want it?” he said between sighs. She sucked harder, stroking him firmly. “You do.” He was so deliciously ready she saw his nipples poking through his dress shirt. She rubbed his chest and moaned into him. “Oh damn it, sweetie. That’s it - suck and stroke - suck and-”

He arched, and the first spurt of come hit her soft palate. He thrust into her mouth with sweet little grunts that got deeper as he filled it. She was so eager he had to gently move her head so she’d stop sucking. She sat on her haunches and stared up at him with gratitude and adoration.

He stroked his still half-hard cock. “Are you satisfied now, baby?” She put her hands on her knees in a position she didn’t even realize was beautiful to him. She licked her comesticky lips.

“About as much as you,” she said, staring at him.

“You’re greedy,” he said, but he smiled. It was a clever response, and very true.

“I just want all of you, Hardy,” she said. “I don’t want you to be afraid to show me. If it’s anywhere near as beautiful as what you’ve already shared…” she lay her head on his knee, and caressed him.

“Then, what?” he said, caressing her cheek.

“Then, I can’t wait to know you,” she said, and kissed his hand. “I’m sorry I came here when you asked me not to.”

“It wasn’t a demand,” he said. “I wondered when you’d finally come looking for me.”

“Is it an ego thing?” she said.

“Maybe. But not only women like to be pursued,” he said. “It’s nice to know when someone wants me enough to step out of their comfort zone to seek me out.”

“You’re barely a mile away from mine. It’s hardly out of my comfort-” she said, but something in his eyes silenced her. She wasn’t a fool. Not after these four months. Definitely not after tonight.

“Exactly how far?” she said, raising her head.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It depends on you.”

“It does,” she said, nodding. She was secretly relieved the encounter had finally opened him up to speak frankly about what she felt about him. “But also on you.”

“Really?” he said. It wasn’t disbelief. It was him needing reassurance.

“If you’re ready to share, I’m ready to listen,” she said. “And learn. I’m not completely ignorant of such things.”

He smiled. "That's good to hear, Pru. Really good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Pru have a little morning love, and he starts to test her limits.

He paused, looking down at his hands. “Such things?” he said.

“Whips and chains. Spankings. All that,” she said, but she blushed furiously. He laughed, loud and long, which didn’t make it easier. “What?”

“You’re so brave,” he said, and blew her a kiss. He tucked himself back into his pants and patted the place beside him. She sat and tucked her feet underneath her. “That’s a bit of a … stereotype. It’s not always about pain.”

“Tell that to the Marquis de Sade,” she said, and snorted.

“Damn, don’t mention that hot mess,” he said, and his face scrunched up with disgust. “He was gross.”

“Okay. But my real world knowledge doesn’t go much further than that,” she said, and shrugged. “My previous relationships didn’t really go in that direction.”

“Have you ever thought of it? Not so much about pain, but maybe having a lover who wants to … give and guide a bit more than the modern norm.”

“Give and guide?” she said, and chuckled. “Isn’t all that Master slave stuff the opposite of that? He just bosses her around, calls her names, and makes her do humiliating things.” She made a face.

He shrugged. “If it’s consensual … there are some people who are into that. Personally, I’m not. At least, not the cruel humiliation part.”

She bit her lip. The moment was upon them. “Then what are you into?”

He sat back and looked at her. “I said it before. Giving and guiding.”

“I don’t doubt that you’re a giver…” she said, blushing again. “Guiding how?”

“Being there for you, every day. Morning, noon, and night.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said. “But that’s just being a great boyfriend.”

“There’s a little bit more to it than that,” he said.

“Then it’s more than giving and guiding,” she said, but she winked at him. “Tell me.”

He stretched, raising his arms high above his head. He wafted the scent of sex to her, and to her surprise, heat flashed between her legs. He noticed her gaze and smiled.

“You’re still rearing to go?” he said, and stood up.

“What just happened was amazing. In fact, what’s happening now …” she stared up at him. He held out his hand, and she took it. He pulled her up into a lingering kiss. Her hand slid down to his ass, but she didn’t squeeze.

“Would you like to stay, now that you’re here?” he said.

She bounced. “I’d love to. But first, tell me.”

“Does it matter this very second?” he said, unbuttoning completely and taking his shirt off.

“If it’s that important to you, I’m surprised you’re hesitating,” she said, wriggling off her skirt.

His eyebrow rose. “Good point.”

She pulled off her blouse. “I know.” Again, he smiled at her. They finished stripping and squeezed into his little bathroom to wash up. Once they were tucked into bed, she lay her head on his chest and played with his chest hair.

“I , eh-” he cleared his throat.

“You…?” she said.

“This is nice. What’s happening now is natural, don’t you feel?”

She nodded and kissed his chest over his heart.

“We’re just two people who found each other and have things in common.”

“Mmmhmm,” she said.

“I don’t want to hit you over the head with an incomprehensible lists of acts, rules, and regulations for a lifestyle you’re not familiar with right now. It’s silly.”

Her eyes widened. “Incomprehensible?”

“They might be, to you.”

“How could something complicated end up feeling natural?”

“Chemistry is complicated,” he said lightly. “And isn’t it natural?”

“Uhuh. Chemistry isn’t trying to put me in a muzzle,” she said.

He laughed, and her head bounced on his chest. “That’s my girl. You’ve obviously done some research.”

“Maybe,” she said, and shrugged. “There’s a lot of information on the ‘Net about it. Terrifying stuff.”

“I can imagine. What did you look up?”

“BDSM,” she said. “50 Shades of Grey was the first 3 pages.”

He snorted.”Did you read it?” His lips trembled with suppressed laughter.

“No. Should I?” she said, raising her head.

He bit his lower lip and shook his head. “No need. It’ll just spoil your brain.”

“But people really seem to love it. I’ve had to confiscate a copy or ten at the school,” she said. “Must be naughty stuff.”

“Maybe,” he said, but he was over the conversation. He yawned and gently pulled her back into his arms. “It’s been a long day. Time to rest.” He closed his eyes.

Her head popped back up. “Could you wake me at 6:15? My cell’s in my purse in the front room.”

“Yes. I’m up before then,” he said. His voice was already thick with sleep.

“Thanks,” she said, and kissed his prickly chin. His lips curled up, ever so slightly, and he caressed her shoulder. Sweet girl.

* * *

 She slept deeply, and dreamed.

It was the height of summer season, and she was at the beach. Despite the hot, sunny day, the beach was empty. The waves were high, and they spat white foam at the sky as they roared into shore. She was frightened but she walked toward them, through the hot, dry sand, and into the wet. The surf hissed and heaved, but still she went, moving closer to the water. Just as the cool water began to rise above her ankles, she heard his voice.

**Don’t be scared. You can swim.**

She hiccuped. “But I _am_ scared,” she said out loud.

 **Let them engulf you.** His voice was soft and gentle, but she heard him clearly over the roaring waters. **Hold your breath. Trust me.**

The water rose past her knees, and her skirt pooled around her hips. It was cool, but she was hot, so the water that swirled around her hips and up toward her heart was warm. It hammered in her chest, almost hurt, but his voice was so close.

**That’s it. Let it flow over you…**

The water rose over her head, and there was only blue silence. She looked up as the surface got further and further, and regardless of her fear, she felt peace. As the blue deepened, so did the burning in her center.

**That’s it.**

She was breathless. The water around only got warmer, even though it was dark. She opened her mouth to taste. Salt. Familiar, and new. Blue. She wanted to breathe it in. All of it. She was so thirsty she felt she would inhale it all in one aching breath.

**My soft, sweet girl**

Soft and sweet

Swelling soft-

She woke with a gasp, and he sighed softly in her ear. His mouth was hot, as as she regained consciousness, she felt more and more of him. His chest against her shoulder. His hips pressed against hers. His hand was in the borrowed boxers she wore, his fingers drawing circles on her already very swollen clit.

“What time is it?” she said. Her tongue was still heavy. She looked at the window over his shoulder, and the sky was still the blue it was right before the sun’s rays electrified the atmosphere.

He pressed his hips into her. His hard cock streaked warmth on her skin. He was naked. She was suddenly and completely awake.

“Hardy!” She tried to turn around, and clamped his steadily caressing hand between her thighs. She grabbed his solidness, stroked him. He sighed in her ear. Her fingertips were slick, but he didn’t let her shift to face him.

“Shhh, sweetie. Be patient,” he said in her ear, and nudged her on her back. He pinched her oversensitized clit between his fingers. She spread her legs and moaned. He stopped only to pull off the boxers. “Take off the shirt,” he said, and kissed her temple. She obeyed quickly, and he grunted in approval as her breasts jiggled with her movements. “Gorgeous.”

She whimpered. “Really?”

“You’re delectable,” he said, and his fingers barely caressed up her thighs and back between her swollen folds. They sighed together, and he pulled the thin blanket off to expose her. There was already a wetspot underneath her. She blushed. He smiled and bit her lower lip. His fingers spread her open and massaged slowly from top to bottom, but he avoided her clit.

“Make love to me,” she said, and buried her fingers in his sleep-tousled hair. His eyes were heavy-lidded, mischievous.

“Hmm,” he said, and plucked her opening. She was so soft, and she opened to receive him. She was more than ready. Again, she stroked him, then reached down to cup, then gently massage his balls.

“Heavy,” she said, even as he slid a finger inside her. She was completely focused on his body.

“Full,” he said in her ear. “Aching.”

Again, she whimpered.

“Let me suck,” she said, even as he slid another finger inside her. His thumb rubbed her clit from beneath, massaging her throbbing bud in an inverted teardrop. His mouth watered to suck, but he wanted her to finish with him buried deep inside her today.

“I don’t know…” he said, but he pumped his hips into her fist.

“Please,” she said. Her voice cracked. It took everything not to roll on top of her and give her what she deserved.

“Okay. But only the balls,” he said, getting on his back. She scooted down his body and got between his legs. When she looked up at him, he wished he could take a photo of her eager joy.

“Can I stroke?” she said, giving him an apologetic face.

“No,” he said, and he spread his legs. “Suck, like you asked.”

“Hmph,” she said. She caressed him, then sucked one into her mouth without preamble. Her tongue laved him and she moaned into his flesh at his musky salt. Warm salt. It reminded her of her dream. She took the other one in her mouth and sucked as she caressed the silky skin of his inner thighs, and eager saliva dripped down her chin to the sheets. She kissed his thighs, but he grunted and gently moved her head back between his legs. She made soft little rooting noises as she sucked and licked and played with his steadily tightening balls, and when her curious tongue moved lower to massage his perineum, he arched and sighed. She stopped to look at him. He breathed deep, and she saw the shelf of his ribs. He stroked his foreskin slowly over the tip of his cock as she teased him, and the the purple head was creamy with precum.

“Beautiful,” she said, breaking his reverie. He looked down at her - swollen rose mouth, flushed face, and glittering eyes - and his cock pulsed on his belly. She gasped.

“Do it again,” he said, and nodded between his legs.

She bowed her head and swirled her tongue between his balls and down to his perineum. He rested his hands on her head, and raised his hips. He wanted more, so she kept going, licking and kissing until she didn’t taste salt anymore. His thighs trembled as she sucked his balls again, then kissed up his rock hard cock to blow on the sloppy wet tip.

“Your mouth-” he said again, shaking his head.

She smiled and rubbed his hips. “It’s yours,” she said, looking longingly at his cock.

He pulled his foreskin taut on his shaft so he was completely, beautiful exposed and rubbed his fingers back and forth over the slick head. His thighs trembled against her shoulders with the sensation. She moaned, and he slid his precumslick fingers in her mouth, all three of them, and rubbed them on her tongue.

She grabbed his wrist and sucked them slowly, savoring his musk. Again, his cock pulsed, and a drop of precum beaded its tip. He couldn’t wait another second. He was done with the game, for now.

“Sweetie,” he said softly. She barely heard him over the lustbuzz in her brain. When she opened her eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. “I want inside you. Come up here and ride me.”

She let out a trembling breath and climbed up his body quickly, straddled his hips, and sank onto him with a groan. His toes curled, but before she could start bouncing, he held her hips hard enough to dimple her flesh to make her focus on him. His face was flushed, but grave.

“Start slow,” he said firmly. “Do you hear me?”

She nodded.

“If you start bouncing like a cock-starved slut I’ll come too fast,” he said as he gently scratched his fingers down her belly. The stopped right above where his cock stretched her.

Cock-starved slut. It sounded alien coming out of his usually solicitous mouth. But it made a fresh wave of pleasure rise from the base of her spine. Just the words, and the stretch.

“Cock-starved,” she said, and nodded. His hands moved up to her breasts to squeeze first the firm flesh, then her stiff nipples. She moved slowly, just as he instructed, barely canting her hips. 

“That’s right,” he said, and twisted one of her nipples just enough to ache. She sighed and put her hands on his chest. His solidness was maddening. Everything was hard. His chest. His belly. His thighs. His cock, barely sliding back and forth inside her. “Just like that, girl.”

She wasn’t a girl. She was a woman in her very careworn late 30’s, but it didn’t bother her. In fact, she bloomed at his soft endearments. She wanted to be his. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of him. Her orgasm was just a few deep, quick thrusts away. The realization made wetness pool on his lower belly.

“You want it deeper?” he said. He rolled his hips up and into her, making it more difficult not to lose control. She nodded and bit her lip. Her fingers dug into the meat of his pecs. He sighed. “You want it faster?”

She let out a long moan and threw her head back. He sat up to lick the sweat off her neck, then kiss it. He thrust hard into her, and she curled into him and bit his shoulder.

“You want more?” he said, and lay back down, and caressed her trembling thighs. She opened her eyes, and her gaze was beautifully cloudy. She was there, with him, and still she didn’t steal from him. It was perfect. “My sweet cock-hungry girl,” he said, and thrust achingly deep into her. She hissed and shivered with the need to ride out her orgasm.

“That's who you are, yes?” he said softly, and caressed down her body and gripped her hips. Her thigh muscles were taut with potential energy. She groaned. “Are you my needy, horny girl?” He rubbed her clit with both thumbs, and she nodded.

“Please. I’m so close,” she said. Sweat rolled from underneath her breasts down her belly. The sight made him twitch inside her.

“Say ‘yes, Hardy, I want it,’” he said softly, still massaging her clit.

“Yes-” she said, and swallowed hard.

“Yes, Hardy-” he prompted, even as he bent his knees behind her for leverage.

“Yes, Hardy, I need-” she grunted as he thrust all the way inside her and stayed there. His caressing hands on her neck brought her back.

“Need?” he said.

She nodded. “I need it. Need you. Deep,” she said, grabbing his wrists. “Please.” She squeezed her muscles around him.

“God yes,” he said, and started pounding up and into her. She cried out, bowed her head and let him shake her bones, her face a mask of joy. He slapped her ass. “Fuck me like you want it!”

She complied immediately, bouncing back on his thrusts with a toothy grin. So good. His mouth was amazing, but this. This was it. His cock, rock hard for her and surging almost painfully deep in her hungry pussy.

“Hungry,” she said out loud, and licked her lips. He gripped her ass and grunted.

“My prick-hungry girl,” he growled, thrusting into her heat.

“Slut,” she gasped, and bent to get closer to him. Her breasts pressed against him, slippery with their shared sweet. “Your. Slut.” she said into his mouth and ground into him so deliciously he grunted.

“My horny slut,” he said, breathing into her.

“Yours,” she said. “Yes.” The friction made her sweat. Heat gathered in her belly.

“My gorgeous, wet, needy whore,” he said, pumping into her with every syllable. She wanted it. Ached to be his girl. His only girl-

“Yes, Hardy. Yes-” she said as heat shot up her spine and exploded in her brain. She clawed at his shoulders and bucked as she came, still moving greedily on him. He watched as she sat up straight and quickly ground out another orgasm, crying out and shivering. Her eyes rolled closed and she rocked her hips on him, teasing him. “Your turn.”

“My turn,” he repeated, smiling. “Get on your belly.”

She moved quickly and opened her legs wide to expose her swollen cunt to him.

“Greedy, greedy tart,” he growled, and rolled on top and inside her. He wrapped his hand around her throat softly and raised her head to kiss her. He slid his tongue past her lips and moaned at her orgasm-sweet saliva. She smiled dreamily into him.

“I’m your. Tart,” she said haltingly as he pounded his hips into her. Already her pussy was twitching for another orgasm.

“My sweet sticky beauty,” he said, and he squeezed her neck, testing. She leaned into his touch, encouraging him. He looked into her eyes. She nodded. His heart soared. He squeezed just enough to make her gasp, and thrust into her, his eyes on her steadily reddening face. He was almost there. Her sucking, hot softness had him on the brink, but he just needed to feel her muscles go taut, and her eyes open and look into his with the bright, delicious shimmer of dawning fear-

He growled as he fucked into her, and his hand squeezed a bit harder around her neck. Heat gathered in his lower belly, flowing to his limbs slow as unignited napalm. This was it. He had tried to push the moment as far as he could, since he really loved her company. Maybe, he might be able to love her. But if she couldn’t endure - if she reacted with terror and disgust as his dark tendril unfurled before her eyes - this morning would be the last time.

“Baby-” she said. His grip tightened. He bit her earlobe. Fresh wetness soaked the sheets, soaked him. He held his breath. Pleasure made him squeeze a bit harder. They were almost at the tipping point. He ached to spill into her-

She gasped, but it was hard to breathe. Her eyes widened, and fear made her cunt muscles flutter. He felt it, and watched her face, read her body even as he thrust into her balls deep. Now was the moment. Now, when her face was red and her eyes rolled-

She focused in on his gaze, and her muscles went lax beneath him. She caressed his hand at her throat, and gave him a ghost of a smile, then closed her eyes.

Trust. Acceptance.

A pleasure deeper than physical made him whimper as he gripped her firmly and came, watching her as she smiled even as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

“ _Fuck_ my beautiful, good, girl-” he grunted as he fucked his orgasm deep inside her, letting the steadily growing waves of pleasure roll over him. She was there. She didn’t shy away. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be alone anymore. The thought only intensified his pleasure, and he let go of her throat and wrapped his arms around her. She took a deep, whooping breath and let her head fall to the pillow, but again, be still his heart, she smiled.

* * *

She cleared her throat and brought his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

“Thank you,” she said. Her voice was a bit rough from the play. He rolled off her and took her in his arms. Her head rested on his bicep, and he gently stroked her sweaty neck, then kissed her forehead.

“My little one. You were so beautiful. _Are_ beautiful,” he said, and his lips lingered on her temple. When she caressed his back, he noticed her fingers trembled. She wasn’t completely gone, but he thought fast, jumping out of bed to get a thicker blanket. He wrapped it tightly around her and hugged her, surreptitiously feeling her pulse. Her heart beat strong and steady.

“Thank you,” she said again, and smacked her lips. “Can I get some water?”

“Of course!” he said, slapping his forehead at the fact he didn’t think of it before. He ran into the kitchen for a bottle and came back. She giggled as he dashed back into the room, still naked and damp from their sex. He sat at the corner of the bed and looked down on her tenderly. “Sit up, sweetie, so you can drink.”

She rose with a groan, and he rubbed her back as she greedily drank the water and sighed.

“Good?” he said, kissing her. She nodded and handed him the half-empty bottle, then pulled the blanket over herself. He lay beside her, but remained quiet and observed. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat again. He gently turned her head to get a better look at her neck. She was still a bit red, but it wouldn’t bruise - he didn’t dare go so hard the first time. “How are you feeling?”

She didn’t open her eyes. “Okay,” she said.

He kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her. “I need you to be a bit more descriptive than that.”

“Floaty,” she said. Her dream. The voice told her to trust, even as the blue swallowed her. And it was heartbreakingly beautiful. She gave him a half-smile.

“How do you feel about what happened?” he said. She was floaty, but he was nervous. How about if her feelings changed once the dopamine wore off?

“About your … hand?” she said, opening her eyes. Her gaze was more clear, and there was no fear in it.

“Yes, among other things,” he said, caressing her hips over the blanket.

“I had a suspicion-” she said roughly, and cleared her throat. “I had a suspicion you needed a little bit more from me that other men do.”

“And?” he said. She traced his eyebrows and down the sharp line of his jaw. He wondered whether she heard his heart in the silence.

Her gaze found his. “I want you even more for it,” she said softly.

He sighed, and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed behind his ear.

“I don’t know how to explain it yet - I’m a bit woozy - but I felt more like …” she breathed, then kissed him again “-more like myself in your arms than I ever have. When you held me like that-”

He raised his head to look at her.

“When you held me like that, looked into me like you did, it was…” She sat up and pulled the blanket around her. She didn’t know quite how to explain it, but she needed him to know. She needed to hear it out loud. “I was forced to look at myself through your eyes, even in the depths of pleasure-” She blushed. He put his hand on her thigh.

“I’m beautiful,” she said, finally. She bit her lip and smiled. “You don’t just say it. I saw it, and felt it. Your eyes, they screamed it-” her mouth snapped shut. It sounded conceited, although it wasn’t.

He sat up. “You are,” he said, caressing her neck. She sighed as he brushed against a tender spot. “Were you scared?”

She nodded. “Yes. Toward the end.”

“Of me?” He said.

“A little,” she said, and shrugged. He remembered how she flooded the sheets as his hand squeezed harder.

“Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” he said, curling a tendril of sweaty hair around his fingers. Sunlight painted her naked shoulders in crisp yellow light. She was a goddess, secreted away in his dingy little cottage, wetting his blue sheets.

“Because …” she mulled for a while, folding a corner of sheet at her thighs into a fan. He held his breath. “I didn’t want you to.”

“Why?”

She smiled. “You sound like one of my students. Why why why.” she said. He shrugged. She sucked on her teeth. “I was scared, but it was you, so…” He raised his brow. “Like I said before, I want to know you. If holding my breath or enduring a little ache is what it’s gonna take, I’ll do it.”

He exhaled, and he was so relieved his eyes burned. He wanted to punch the air, but he couldn’t get too excited yet.

“A little ache, hmmm?” he said, cupping her chin.

“Or not so little,” she hazarded, looking at him curiously. He giggled. He couldn’t help it. Joy bubbled and fizzed in his chest. She smiled broadly at him, then tackle-hugged him back into the sheets.

* * *

Later, she dressed quickly as he made her a cup of coffee. He held the steaming cup to her as she clucked at her comestained skirt.

“There’s no one out,” he said. “No one will notice.”

“I didn’t drive over here, Hardy,” she said, smoothing her wrinkled blouse. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done a walk of shame.”

He put the cup down on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around her. She was fully dressed, but he was still in his underwear. Her body went lax, and she smiled up at him.

“Are you ashamed, though?” he said, and caressed her neck. His other hand gripped her ass firmly.

“No,” she said, shaking her head.

“We might have to remedy that,” he said cryptically, and took a long, slurping sip of her coffee.

Her brow rose, but there was no more time for banter. It was already 6:25, and she needed to run home, shower, redress, and get to the school before first bell. He sat on the bed and watched as she gathered her tousled hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

“Oh, and by the way - do you usually organize what you’re going to wear beforehand?” he said. He rubbed his flat belly pensively.

“Not really. I just sort of … pick things out morning of based on my mood,” she said, smoothing the flyaways in his small mirror and turning to him. “Why?”

“I’m in an orange mood. Do you own anything orange?”

“Hmmm. I think. A couple of blouses, and a summer dress. It has little purple and blue flowers,” she said. She noticed one of her buttons was missing, and cursed underneath her breath. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“I’d like for you to wear it today. The dress with the flowers,” he said.

“But it’s … not quite summer yet,” she said, but the seriousness of his eyes silenced her.

“Wear it all the same. For me,” he said, and stood up to hold her.

She gave him a mischievous grin. “But what if I tell you I’ll do it, then I wear something else. How will you know?”

He swatted her bottom. “Because you’re sending me a selfie from your work bathroom, sometime today. When I text you.”

“Ahh,” she said, and nodded. “Okay then. I’ll wear it. Even though it’s a bit too chilly. For you.” The request was unfamiliar, but it made her feel warm. Cared for.

“Good,” he said in a way that made her wet again. “Wear a nice, thick pair of tights. It will help with the chill.” He nodded.

“Okay,” she said as she put on her jacket in his front room. She blew him a kiss. “I’ll see you later.” She pulled his door open and stepped out. The morning was glorious, and the the water spit the light into ten shades of gold.

“Hey, one more thing-” he said from inside. She turned to look at him. “Bra yes, but no knickers. Not a stitch.” They gave each other a long, meaningful glance. Then, she nodded. “I will have proof,” he said. Again, she nodded. He leaned against the threshold, giving her an appreciative glance. “Good girl.”

She beamed, then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy's away to spend time with his daughter, but that doesn't stop them from further exploring their budding dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing text conversations is not only a pain in the butt, but it can also be confusing. Just to clarify:
> 
> bolded text: Hardy  
> Italicized text: Pru
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke slowly, since she had nothing to look forward to but coffee. She sat up and stretched, and her jaw clicked in a leonine yawn. She ticked off the day’s tasks in her mind.

Shower. Prepare my lunch. Keep my composure.

She rolled out of bed and nearly tripped on her house shoe. She groaned and sat down on the chair to rub her foot, and her eye drifted to the orange dress she wore three days ago. A shiver went up her spine as she picked it up and stuck her finger through a tear in the bodice. He did not have the patience to unbutton it. She picked it up delicately and pressed it against her face. She smelled the ghost of him in the wrinkled fabric - him and her together, since he only tore the top off to expose her breasts before bending her over the bed and fucking her. Hard. She sighed, and warmth trickled between her thighs. She caressed down her neck to her shoulder, where there was a small bruise.

He did it again, then. The throat thing, but this time, he’d also dared to give her ass a couple of stinging backhands. That, and he bit her shoulder as he came. He grunted into her skin and pumped himself deep inside her. She had long since come, so she remained still, taking in his every sound and movement-

Her phone made a sound, and threw herself on the bed to grab it.

 **Morning, beautiful. Did you rest?** It was him.

_Good morning. Yes. Some._

**That was quick. You’re up early. You okay?** He knew about her sporadic bouts of insomnia.

 _I’m okay. Did you?_ Although his little girl was his adoration, she knew about his issues with his ex-wife.

 **Lumpy bed, so my back is fucked. But still, love spending time with my daughter.** She sent a heart emoji and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and her phone clicked again.  **Red. Slacks.**

Ever since his little directive to wear the flowered dress went so well, they discussed him occasionally asking her to wear a certain color or article of clothing. It was kind of fun.

_Sadly, I don’t own a pair of red pants_

**Heeheehaha. Do you own dress slacks? Do you also own something red?**

_Yes to both, Hardy_

**It’s gonna be a chilly day. Wouldn’t want you catching cold. Wear the slacks.**

_Yes, sir_

He didn’t immediately answer, so she threw her phone on the bed, then showered and brushed and made up her face. She dug in her closet and found a red silk shell to wear with the slacks. It was a bit fancier than she usually wore in the classroom, but she had permission … she froze. _Permission_. It was a strange word to use. His sartorial requests were precisely that. She didn’t mind pleasing him - in fact, it gave her pleasure to do it, so it couldn't be creepy or strange for him to tell her what he wanted her to wear.

She turned sideways and stared at herself. She hadn’t worn red in a very long time, and she couldn’t figure out why. It brought out the rich darkness of her hair, and the rose in her cheeks. He had a good eye, that’s all. A bloody fantastic eye. 

**Sir?**

She stared at the phone screen. She felt a vibe coming off the question, but maybe she was just imagining things. It was early, and she was mildly sleep-deprived. She posed in front of the full length mirror by her closet and snapped a photo.

 _I was just being silly. I’m wearing red._ She sent the photo, then ran to the kitchen to put together a chef salad from the bags of precut ingredients in her fridge.

**Ravishing. Utterly delicious. Beautiful.**

He sent a photo of his prickly face smiling into the camera, wearing his glasses. He was still in bed, and there was a tacky motel painting over his head. Her heart contracted. She missed him so much.

 _Hello handsome. You still in bed at this hour?_ she texted back.

**Just got in bed a few hours ago. Remember, concert?**

_Oh yeah!_ He took his daughter and two of her friends to an Ed Sheeran concert.

**We had a late dinner after, and by the time I got her home, it was past 2:30 am**

_Awww. All that on a school night. Serious father/daughter time. Sweet!_

**She’s amazing. You’ll see when you meet her**

She felt her cheeks go warm. She had been careful not to insinuate herself in his life, since she didn’t want to scare him away. But he was bold enough to do it. Her belly fluttered.

**I hope you don’t mind - I told her a little about you**

She bit her lip so her mouth wouldn’t hurt from smiling.

_What did you say?_

**What I could, heh**

She giggled.

**I.e., that you’re a chemistry teacher, and you love to dance and sing. I showed her a photo of you. The one in the flowered dress. She thinks you’re lovely. Asked me what I did to get your attention. She’s a funny one.**

It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Having him freely admit to speaking about her when she wasn’t around was a big step toward something more serious. And she liked it.

_What did you say to that?_

**For some reason, you’re into the sullen sort x**

She burst out laughing.

 _I’ve gotta go to work. Have a lovely day with your girl_ , she wrote, but she didn’t get a chance to send before he texted again.

**I left a little surprise for you. Look on your closet floor. In the corner.**

She dropped her knees at her closet and dug in the unorganized pile of shoes and shopping bags full of old clothes. She found a medium-sized box wrapped in a thick white ribbon by the wall. Tucked in the ribbon, there was a little card. She picked it up and smiled. It had a promising weight. She sat on the floor and untied the ribbon, then read the card. For us both, it said in his spidery handwriting. I miss you x.

She smiled and opened the box. And giggled. A pretty pink sex toy was nestled in white tissue paper. 

_You naughty naughty man. What’s this for?_

**Like I said in the card. For us**

She took it out of the box. It was a velvety pink silicone with a white trim, and its curved bulbous end was deliciously fat.

“Huh,” she said out loud.

**It’s fully charged. Turn it on.**

She did it, and the deep rumbly vibrations made her eyebrows rise. She looked at the alarm clock. 6:47 am.

**Do you like it?**

She pressed it between her legs, over her slacks. Pleasure made her buck.

_It’s still early … I’ve got time to kill_

**You craving some morning glory?**

_Only if I can hear your voice while I use it._ She was already unbuttoning her pants.

**That adorable pink toy has something special about it.**

She stared it at. It looked like a nice vibrating wand, nothing more.

_What?_

**I can control it. Wanna see?** He texted a link to an app, and waited as she installed it. **Done? Now, give yourself a screen name, and then you can friend me. Don’t use your actual name.**

She was terrible at screen names.  _I can’t think of anything_

**littlemistress. Use that.**

She smiled as she typed it in.  _That didn’t take much thought_

**I’ve been calling you that in my head for a month**

She resisted the urge to call him, just to hear him say it.  _I thought mistresses were more a femdom thing_

 **Sometimes. You’re a mistress of science. And dancing. And my heart.** She wanted to kiss the phone screen.  **But no, you won’t ever lead me around on a leash x**

A person simply called MrH sent her a friend request. MrH. Hardy. She accepted and texted him in the app.

_MrH?_

**That’s right**

_It’s different_

**It’s my name, little one**

_I never call you that_

**Never? I recall you moaning it on many, many occasions**

She instantly remembered the fully charged toy sitting beside her. _You going to show me how it works?_

**Tap on Give Control, then pick me**

She did as he directed, and held the toy on her lap. After a second or two, it buzzed to life. She laughed and squeezed it.

_Harder!_

It buzzed at a higher intensity in her fist. Then, to her delight, the fat bulbous tip began to twirl. She moaned.

_So you’re doing this from three hours away?_

**Isn’t it amazing?** He sent her a photo of him winking.

 _Can I call you?_ She didn’t care if the play was extended - the first two periods today were for planning. She was throbbing. The phone rang. It was a video call.

“I’m guessing you like it, sweetie,” he said. His hand was tucked behind his head. He took his glasses off. 

“I want you. Let’s have a play. I promise I’ll be quick.”  She showed him her kicking her pants and underwear aside. She shone between her legs with wetness, already. He clicked his tongue.

“It’s been less than 60 hours. Are you already so desperate to come?”

“With you - for you? Yes,” she said, and laid back on her pillows. The toy still buzzed by her hip, but she was distracted.

“Show me,” he said. She directed the camera between her legs and opened wide. He sucked his teeth and sighed.

“Oh, that looks seriously needy, sweetheart,” he said, and the soft sound of his voice made her shiver. That softness only came with arousal. “So swollen and wet.”

“Mmmhmm,” she said, directing the camera back to her face and nodding. The toy stopped vibrating. She pouted.

“Are you shy?” he said. The phone was close to his face. All she saw were his hungry eyes.

“Maybe. I dunno,” she said. She wondered why he turned off the toy.

“Would you be willing to show me you touching your lovely wet pussy, on camera?”

“Whatever you like, Hardy. Now?”

“Yes,” he said, and he moved his phone farther from his body. She saw down to his hips. His t-shirt rode high on his ribs, but he had not shifted his underwear. The soft white cotton stretched over his very hard cock. She cursed and spread herself open for him. He grunted and started to stroke himself over his underwear, but she could barely see - the phone was between her legs. All she heard is the sound of his palm against the cotton.

“Can you see me?” she said shyly. She didn’t know how this worked, since she married before there were smartphones, and before the divorce, her ex and her didn’t do anything like this.

“I wish I could taste you,” he said, and his voice was muffled by desire. “I swear I can see your clit pulse.”

She rubbed it for him, and found that even the gentle brushing of her fingers on it had her panting. It usually took at least half an hour to climax when she masturbated manually, but she felt on the verge of orgasm already.

“So pretty. You’re perfect, little one,” he whispered. She looked at her phone. He cupped his balls with one hand, and tapped his fingers along his shaft with the other. She felt the distinct image of herself putting her mouth over the precumwet cotton and breathing deeply. It was such a vivid image her mouth watered, and she whimpered and twitched.

“Almost there?” he said, and squeezed himself for her gaze. She groaned. “Don’t forget to let your fingers explore your slick, hungry hole.” Her fingers dipped to her opening and she rubbed slow circles there. She arched, and pulsed so hard he saw and grunted. “Is it soft and wet for me, hmm?” He dragged the last word into a rough purr that made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

How could she have guessed he was so good at dirty talk? When they met at the highschool, the man spoke with almost irritating economy. She never thought herself the type to lose herself at the sound of a voice. But now, her cunt twitched in warning against her fingertips.

“Put two fingers in, sweetie,” he said. “Tease yourself.”

She slid them them inside herself and moved them in and out eagerly. She was so swollen the slightest touch was heaven.

He sucked his teeth. “You’re too eager. I said tease,” he said. “Do it slow and deep for me.” She moaned and did as he asked, sliding her fingers inside herself to the third knuckle. She moved her hips slowly, deliberately, but her thighs trembled with the need for more friction. “Don’t forget your clit,” he said softly. She rubbed it with her thumb as she fingered herself.

“I want you,” she said.

“Look at the screen,” he said. When she did, he pulled the elastic waistband of his underwear down, and his rock hard cock popped up kissing close to the screen. He was so wet. She cried out. “Can you tell I’m hungry for you too?”

She started to finger herself faster. Heat bloomed in her belly.

“I need it,” she said plaintively. Her fingers were so deep she could caress the very edge of her g-spot, and she gasped. “I want your mouth on mine as you grind slowly inside me. So slow-”

“But could you take it-” he grunted as he finally took himself in hand and stroked “-Or would you try to fuck me faster?”

Her hand made obscene wet noises between her thighs, and his balls tightened. She was so open, so sensitive to his suggestions. It took everything not to dive headfirst into her head and look around, but he wanted her to ask him. Maybe beg.

“Make me,” she said, biting off the end of the second word. She was close, he could see it. He wished he could feel it, but a part of him was glad she was 300 miles away. He was so aroused he didn’t trust his usually steely resolve.

“How?” he said. He gently stroked his shaft. He knew if he did more than that, he wouldn’t remain coherent.

“You know,” she groaned, and pulled the shell over her belly. Her thighs shone with wetness. He saw it pooling darker on the sheets underneath her ass. His nostrils twitched with longing. He wished he could smell her.

“You want my hand around your pretty neck?” he said. His hand stilled on his cock. He wanted to concentrate.

“Yes, but you can do more,” she said. “I know you want to,” she said. Her hand stopped moving between her legs at her own boldness, then she kept going when he was quiet.

 _I know you want to_. The words were both beautiful and frightening.

She knows he wanted to … but he wondered constantly what did she imagined.  A spank on the bottom during doggie-style? A few gentle slaps to the face when she sucked his cock? He knew well that she had no true idea of the depth and darkness of his desires, and as his feelings deepened for her, he worried.

“Like what, sweetie?” he said curiously. She was still driving her fingers deep in herself, and she arched and moaned deep in her throat. It wasn’t time yet for that conversation.  

“Stop!” he said loudly. It was so crisp and demanding that her fingers froze between her legs. Her belly rose and fell with her shallow breaths, and wetness seeped freely from between her pussy lips. She brought the phone close to her face. He smiled at her.

“Good girl. I know you’re close, but it’s 7:30. You’re going to be late for work.”

“But, just few more minutes. I can be late today-”

He shushed her. “No, you can’t. You told me last night that you were too tired to grade the quizzes, and that you were going to finish this morning at work. You have a mountain of paperwork to do, honey.”

She groaned, but he was right. She pulled her pruny fingers out of herself, sucked them unconsciously, and nodded.

“You filthy tease,” he said. She rolled out of bed and looked at herself. The red shell was wrinkled, and sweat darkened the back. She was going to take it off, but he hissed from the phone.

“No! Keep it on,” he said.

“But it’s all sweaty,” she said, pouting.

“It’ll dry. Actions have consequences. That’s what happens when you’re such a greedy slut you finger your pussy for me before work. Sweaty silk.”

She bit her lip. Again, she pondered just telling him okay, then changing afterward. He was miles away.

“I’m gonna smell like one of the students,” she said.

“Brilliant! You’ll fit right in, then,” he said, giving her a roguish grin. Her pussy twitched so hard she curled into herself.

“You live to torture me, Hardy,” she said jokingly as she cleaned herself off and put on her pants.

“A man can dream,” he said lightly. She looked at his face on the screen, and wondered how deep the rabbit hole went. Did he want to really … torture her?

“Stir your stumps, little one. It was just a clever comeback.”

“Now you can read my mind?” she said as she brushed her hair and wiped the mascara from underneath her eyes and reapplied.

“No. Your face confesses everything,” he said.

She put on lipstick and rubbed her lips together. He watched her from below, since her phone was on the vanity.

“You look so big from this angle,” he said.

“What? Like three chins big?” she chuckled.

“No. Like some all-powerful ancient stone goddess, red and terrible,” he said.

“Poetic,” she said, flushing.

“It rubbed off from my ma,” he said, waving his hand. “It hasn’t come out in the wash, I suppose. My da raised me Protestant, but I’d risk hell to worship you.”

She was floored. He went from filthy to sweet in seconds. She raised the phone to eyelevel.

“Am I red and terrible now?” she said.

“A bit red. But never terrible,” he said, giving her an affectionate smile. She flushed even harder.

“Well, per you, I’ve got to be rushing off to grade papers now,” she said, putting on her heels.

“You’re a brilliant, driven, clever career woman. I didn’t force you. Yet you’re going.”

“That’s right. I am,” she said, straightening her back and lifting her chin. “I’m the absolute balls at learning growing minds the science stuff.”

He snorted with laughter. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Um, yeah. It’s written right on the package. ‘Chem teacher’? Duh.”

“I’ll be thinking of you all day, little one,” he said.

“Me too? Call tonight? If you can,” she said. He didn’t discuss his plans with his daughter that day.

“Yes. We can talk about what you mentioned earlier,” he said.

“What exactly?” she said as she put on her trench coat.

“About … doing more,” he said carefully. “I want to know what that means to you, and for us.”

“Oh,” she said. She wanted to slap herself for being so honest. She couldn’t be too hard on herself though - she was on the verge of orgasm. The fact was, she felt he wanted more than a hand around her throat. But considering all the dissonant, unrealistic, violent garbage she found in her research online, she couldn’t imagine what it was. She longed for him to tell her, and if it didn’t frighten her away, maybe … show her. “Okay. Have a wonderful day, Mr H,” she said jokingly, but the smile faded from his face, and his eyes glittered.

“I love that you called me that. You too, pet.”

She paused to study his expression, then smiled and blew him a kiss. “Gotta go.”

She was about to hang up when he cried out to get her attention.

“Hmm?”

“Before the night is through, you’re gonna come for me. More than once. Until I get tired of hearing you moan.” The tip of his tongue touched the center of his upper lip. “Bye.” He ended the call.

She nearly dropped her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Pru have some more long distance fun.

“Well, hello nurse,” Riley said, sidling up to her in the cafeteria. They were both assigned to watch the kids as they ate on Wednesdays and Fridays.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Kibbs,” she said. Her face remained impassive. A kid whooped as he flipped a spoon on his tray. Potato flew up and hit his friend in the forehead. “Hey, Malcolm - no flinging mash at Terry!” she yelled.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. He’s already a potato face,” he said, trying to be clever.  
  
“Nice, bruv,” Terry said, wiping his forehead.  
  
“You know good and well that buttery mash is a treasure. Don’t waste it,” she said. Malcolm chuckled and shook his head.   
  
“Great job curbing disaster,” Mr Kibbs said. He drank a carton of chocolate milk that dripped to his tie, making it a nauseating mix of bright yellow and brown. “Top marks for you.”  
  
She leaned against the wall and scrutinized her cuticles, hoping he’d get the hint. But he never did.  
  
“So, you’re looking particular professional today,” he said, eyeing her red blouse. His eyes lingered on her breasts, and she silently cursed that she didn’t wear a slip underneath. If he could make out that he saw something, the hormone-crazed students definitely would. “The color is very professional.” He gave her smarmy half-grin.  
  
“Have you made arrangements for a ride to the semi-finals next month?” she said, ignoring him.  
  
“I’m working on it. Why can’t we use the school bus again?”  
  
“Because the football team has an away game that weekend, and they take precedence to the dance team. Remember?”  
  
“I had no idea renting a van was so expensive,” he said, following a group of 6th form girls with his gaze. Barely legal. Classy.  
  
“It’s not like it’s your money,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“True. What are you doing this weekend? There’s an Ed Sheeran concert happening a few towns over-”  
  
“I don’t like Ed Sheeran,” she said curtly. He hit on her at least once weekly, despite knowing that she was seeing Hardy. For him, if the relationship was young, she could always go another way.  
  
“Then forget it. There’s also a revival of Cats at the Excelsior…”   
  
She looked at him. He knew where she lived, but she wanted no part of him. “I’m taken, Riley. Give it up.”  
  
“You’re not wearing a very taken color. In any case, I’m not trying to get into your pants. I’m trying to be nice, and build up team morale.”  
  
“I’m not the dance team,” she said. “You can take them all to see Ed Sheeran if you like.” She bit her lip.   
  
“Maybe. You think I could get a group rate?” he said, rubbing his hands together. She gave him an irritated look. She thought only creeps in movies did that.  
  
“I don’t know. But  it’s not the best idea. They have a long-distance trip in a month. If we go into team funds for a concert, it will eat into our petty cash for the semi-finals.”  
  
“I concur,” he said, giving her a head to toe look. “It’s a pity you don’t want to go. I’ve already got two tickets and I heard the ladies love him.”  
  
“Ask Mariam,” she said, referring to a 4th form English Lit teacher. Although she didn’t openly say it, most people knew she was gay.  
  
“Maybe I will,” he said. She stifled a chuckle. Of course, he had to be one of people who didn’t know. Her phone beeped in her pocket, and her mood soared. It had to be Hardy.  
  
“Best of luck,” she said. “Keep a close eye on Malcolm and his friends. I’m gonna go to the loo,” she said, and walked out of the lunchroom. It was a photo of Hardy and his daughter, hugging at a restaurant. She was so lovely! She had long blonde hair and her daddy’s dimpled grin.  
  
 _She’s beautiful! What’s for lunch?_ She texted.  
  
 **Grilled chicken salad and a glass of wine.**  
  
 _I have salad too. Yay for cud_  
  
 **Hehe. You finish those quizzes?**  
  
 _Of course, Mr H. Grades already posted. Let the weeping commence!_  
  
The lunch period ended with the bell, and students began pouring out into the hallway.  
  
“Heya, Ms. Gaulthier!” someone said, and waved. “Lady in red!” another student yelled and whistled, but hid himself in the crowd.  
  
“Settle down and get moving. Next period’s in two minutes!” she said with a smile. She walked to her classroom and stood at the door. She knew them by name, and she nodded and greeted them as they entered. When the last entered, she stayed a beat in the hallway to text Hardy.  
  
 _This red’s causing trouble_    
  
 **You’re telling me. Just wait.**  
  
The memory of the morning’s exertions came back to her full force, and sudden heat made her bite her lip and sigh. She pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. She needed to get herself together. Today she was teaching decomposition reactions. She straightened her back, took a deep breath, and entered the classroom with purpose.

* * *

5:45 PM

 

Kibbs entered her office and sat down.

  
“What do you need?” she said, not raising her eyes from her papers.  
  
“Last call for Sheeran. Or Cats. Whichever.”  
  
“It’s no to both.”  
  
“I guess it’s better luck next time,” he said, straightening his perpetually crooked tie. “You can’t blame a man for trying.”  
  
She remained silent, although anger flared in her brain. She didn’t know why she didn’t tell him to fuck off. Maybe it was that they worked together, and he was a good teacher regardless of his insistence with her. Maybe it was that she was afraid of getting in trouble if she told him off properly. Or maybe she was just afraid. She wasn't good at telling men to fuck off - it wasn't something she had a lot of practice doing as a younger woman. She frowned.  
  
“Turn that frown upside down, dear Prudence,” he said in an infuriatingly sing-song way. “See? You’re irritated. You need a cuppa. Want one?”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” she said. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“But Pru sounds like prune,” he said, making a face. She took a deep breath through her nose.  
  
“I’ll take the tea,” she said, slamming her planbook shut.  
  
“Yeah? Brilliant! I’ll be right back-” he ran out of the office. She stood and put on her coat and pondered leaving, but he was back suspiciously quick with a steaming cup of black tea.  
  
“Did you already make this?” she said as she watched milk swirl in the rich brown.  
  
“I was brewin’ it when I came here to talk to you. News! I found a really great rate for a 16 seater a town over. Good job me,” he said, thrusting a thumb at his own chest. He waited for a response.  
  
She sighed, put the cup down, and gingerly patted his shoulder. “Thanks, Kibbs. I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, and walked out. He looked down at the still steaming cup, picked it up, and jogged into the now empty hallway.  
  
“But, your tea!” he said. “You didn’t touch it.”  
  
“Good night, Kibbs,” she said deliberately as she walked out into the evening.  
  
“But, it’s still hot,” he said. He looked around, shrugged, then sipped it slowly as he walked back to his classroom to finish marking.

* * *

11:20 PM  
  


She was doing some good night yoga when the phone rang. She untangled herself and dove toward it.  
  
“Barely two rings. Eager much?” Hardy said, but he was chuckling.  
  
“Pfft. Well. Maybe,” she said.   
  
“How was your day?” he said. She heard rustling. It sounded like him sitting on his bed.  
  
“Long, but productive,” she said. “Slayed the decomp reaction intro. Already have everything ready for tomorrow’s lab, so the morning is going to be stress-free. Came home, went for a quick jog, then fed myself.”  
  
“Good girl,” he said. She wriggled with joy.  
  
“You?”  
  
“After lunch, we went shopping for spring clothes. For her, of course.”  
  
“Did you actually help her pick stuff out?” she said, stretching her legs on the sofa. He had amazing taste, even though he chose to rotate the same four outfits for himself.  
  
“Maybe,” he said, and sighed. “After that, we went to see a film. Horror. Ghastly,” he said, and sucked his teeth. “I’ve never understood her love of gore.”  
  
“I dunno. Sometimes, watching things like that make you feel happy you’re alive and safe,” she said.   
  
“I suppose,” he said. “Anyway, I was thinking of you the whole time. About this morning.”  
  
“Yeah? Did you want to pick up where we left off?” she said.  
  
“Patience, honey. That’s not exactly what I’m talking about,” he said. He sounded serious. She waited for him to speak, but he was silent.  
  
“You okay?” she said.  
  
He took a deep breath. “When we were playing, you mentioned knowing that I want more than a hand on your throat,” he said. “What did you mean by that?”  
  
She rubbed her thighs. She wondered whether she did something wrong - got ahead of herself in some way.  
  
“I guess … that a little erotic asphyxiation can’t be all that you like. You've suggested as much,” she said. “But maybe I’m assuming. I was about to come. Forgive me if I’m assuming wrong. I’m okay with it either way.”  
  
“I’ve made you nervous, and I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. He didn’t know how to broach the subject except to dive right in. “And you’re right. I do want more.” She exhaled. “What’s that sigh?”  
  
“I’ve been wanting to have this conversation with you for a month now,” she said.   
  
“I know,” he said. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” she said.  
  
“It’s not been too long, but I’m glad that you do. But I think we can both agree that we have a lot to learn about each other, right?”  
  
She didn’t know whether to feel fear or relief at his question. “Yes, that’s fair. But I’ve been transparent with you from the start. About my life, and my past, and…” she hesitated.  
  
“And what?” he said. His voice was gentle.  
  
“And I wonder why you feel-” she struggled to put her feelings in words, ”-Why you insist on being such a mystery sometimes.”  
  
He hmmed, and her heart fell. Just as she was going to clarify, he began to chuckle.  
  
“What’s so damn funny?” she said. “You asked. I answered.”  
  
“You have a hell of a temper, little one. Settle.”   
  
“Then stop gigglin’ and tell me,” she said.   
  
“You’re an incredibly perceptive, intelligent woman, Pru,” he started. “That’s one of the first things that attracted me to you.”  
  
Why was he buttering her up? “One of the first things? What was the actual first?” She knew she was being snippy, but it was late, and she was tired.  
  
“You don’t already know?” he said jokingly. She sucked her teeth.  
  
“That’s right. It was your mouth.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. He was trolling her about her temper. “Listen, I’m sorry for snapping. I’ve only had 10 hours sleep in the last 3 days-”  
  
He cut her off. “Hush, now. I didn’t mean your temper. I meant, literally, your mouth."   
  
“It couldn't have been too saucy. We met at the school, in the lunchroom after hours,” she said. “It still smelled of grease and Dettol.” She wondered where he was going with it.   
  
“You were late,” he said. “They had to use the PA system to call you.”  
  
“I was hyperfocused on the midterms,” she said.   
  
“You walked in, apologized too many times, then sat at the front-”  
  
“Your pants were too tight,” she said suddenly.  
  
“What?” he said, laughing.  
  
“I ran down three flights of stairs to get to the lunchroom, so I was sweating. You introduced yourself and played with your tie as you spoke. I remember it so well, since the thought made me feel even more horrible, considering the reason you were speaking to us. But I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”  
  
He grunted.   
  
“Anyone ever tell you that you have a really nice ass?”  
  
“No,” he said sincerely. He felt a tingle travel up his neck and prickle at his cheeks like new growth. He touched his face and smiled. She actually made him blush.  
  
“It was distracting. _Is_ distracting,” she said.  
  
“You’re distracting me. Wasn’t I the one telling the story?” he said, but he was still smiling.  
  
“Sorry. It’s just … I’m in it too,” she said.   
  
“Oh yes,” he said. “I didn’t catch you staring at my bum, though.”  
  
“You know how straight men are really good at looking at tits without being noticed? Women can do it too. But with nice asses. It’s an art.”  
  
“Uhuh,” he said. “I suppose you’re an artist, then?”  
  
“Of the highest caliber,” she said. “You were talking about how hot I was?”  
  
He snorted. “Yes, I was. Anyway, you were up front, and you couldn’t stop fidgeting. Your knuckles were white on your jiggling knees-”  
  
“You know about my issues with anxiety-”  
  
“And you were biting your lip. Really going at it with your lovely little rabbit teeth and your big eyes all filled with worry-”  
  
“Rabbit teeth? Fuck you, Hardy!”  
  
“I’m bloody trying to say you’re gorgeous!  
  
“ _You said I have rabbit teeth_!”  
  
“I’m shitty at compliments,” he said.   
  
“Yes. You are,” she said, but she was deflating.  
  
“The fact is, you’re beautiful. Ravishing,” he said. “Your mouth most of all.” He listened to her pant lightly into the phone, and swelled. Her passion was something he didn’t know he’d adore so much. Maybe he had been brainwashed by the stereotypical internet representation of a sub - painfully young, silent, and forever on her knees. Perhaps for some men his age, a completely blank slate was a turn on. For him, he didn’t mind fight in a woman. It kept him on his toes.   
  
She remained silent.  
  
“Your lips were red and bruised but you kept at it, biting so hard even looking at it hurt,” he said. “It was …” he hesitated.  
  
“Hmmm?” she said. “Did I? I can’t remember,” she said distractedly. The lack of sleep was catching up with her.  
  
“I wanted to kiss you, and bite down,” he said. “Really make a bruise.”  
  
She woke up. He shifted in bed, waiting for her response. She felt her pulse in her temples. Her neck. Between her thighs. She swallowed, and her throat clicked. She couldn’t tell whether the arousal was just the natural reaction to his voice. Or, whether it was what he said.  
  
“Talk to me,” he said softly. It was strange, after the bruise thing.  
  
“Do you really want to … bruise me?” She wasn't surprised. She was intrigued.  
  
He growled deep in his throat, and she stood straight up. “Right now, I want to fuck you. Nice and slow, ‘till you slick me down to my thighs.”  
  
“Ohhh,” she said. Her exhaustion was forgotten.  
  
“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?” she said.  
  
“Yes,” he said. “Set up the laptop. I want to see everything.”  
  
She did as he asked, then called him through the computer. His face was beautiful and grave on her screen.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” he said. His eyes traveled slowly down her naked body, since she stripped quickly before calling. “You look gorgeous, sweetie.” She laid back on pillows, with her legs apart. The toy was inert on her belly, but her cleft already shone with wetness.  
  
“You want to know the second thing I noticed about you?” he said as she spread herself for him. Her clit was already so swollen.  
  
“Yeah,” she said, rubbing herself.  
  
“Your ass,” he said. “In that long flowy skirt you wore, there was a suspicious amount of jiggle,” he said. “Fuck, it was enticing.”  
  
Her fingers stopped moving. “Suspicious?” she said.  
  
“You weren’t wearing knickers, were you?” he said. He adjusted the laptop camera, and she sighed. He was hard and deliciously lubed, but barely caressing himself.  
  
She smiled, and shrugged. He grunted as he squeezed himself.  
  
“I don’t think that would be … proper,” she said, leaning into the camera so he got a choice look at her jiggling breasts. “Hmmm? Wearing such a soft, silky fabric and no knickers to work?”  
  
“Turn around,” he said. “I want to see it.”  
  
She obeyed, and spread her knees wide and wiggled her hips. His long, drawn out groan made her pussy twitch.   
  
“My mouth is waterin’,” he said. She turned to see him wanking faster.  
  
“Watering to what?” she said, and ran her fingers down her cleft.  
  
“Where’s the toy?” he said gruffly.  
  
She pushed it between her knees. Almost immediately, it buzzed to life.  
  
“Rub the tip on your clit. Slowly,” he said. She pressed it to herself and jumped.   
  
“Shhh, be a good girl. That’s not even the middle setting,” he said. “I want to see you glaze that pretty pink wand with your juices.”  
  
She touched it to her clit and breathed through her nose as pleasure made her thighs tremble. It was too much. She was going to come right then. Her belly tightened, and she clutched the pillow with her other hand-  
  
The vibrator slowed to a deep, waving rhythm. He chuckled.  
  
“You can’t climax yet,” he said. “You covered that wand so quickly, honey. Turn around and suck it clean for me.”  
  
She bowed right in front of the laptop and licked it gingerly. Her own wetness made a clear thread from her tongue to the toy. He bit his lip.  
  
“Does it taste as good as looks?” he said breathlessly. She could no longer see between his legs, but she didn’t care. His furrowed brow and saliva-wet lips were enough.  
  
“Do I taste that good?” she said.  
  
“Heavenly,” he said. “Better than the morning’s first cuppa. Suck it.”  
  
She took it in her mouth, and the low vibrations made her tongue numb. So she tasted like tea? Hardy’s similes got more profound the more aroused he became. She giggled into the silicone, and he sighed. She stopped and looked up. It’s almost as if he felt it.  
  
“Don’t stop,” he said, and nodded. At first, she felt silly sucking on the toy, but soon, his soft, encouraging sighs and gasps made her lose herself. “You look so sweet when you do it,” he said. “Both shy and teasing.” She looked up into the camera and flicked her tongue on the now clean tip of the wand. “Wrap your lips around it. Suck it nice and wet for your pussy.”  
  
She took as much as she could in her mouth, then slurped loudly as she moved up, letting saliva drip down the the base. He groaned.  
  
“No more teasing, sweetie. I want to see you come,” he said. She laid on her back and placed the laptop where he could see her clearly. “Grab a pillow and sit on it - it will make things easier.”  
  
She giggled as she jammed the pillow between her legs. “This brings back memories,” she said as she fluffed it so it rubbed against her just right. “I haven’t done this since I was 17.”  
  
“What happened when you were 17 that made you stop?” he said, watching her.  
  
“I got laid for the first time. Cock’s a lot more satisfying,” she said, and winked.  
  
“Cheeky girl,” he said. She could see him from his head to his knees, and his cock throbbed on his belly. She groaned, and her hips bucked unconsciously. The pillow felt nice as the cotton dampened and slid between her lips. He watched as it darkened with her wetness. “All that over just the sight, hmmm?”  
  
She nodded and kept going. “Are you going to touch yourself?” she said.  
  
“Would you touch me?” he said.  
  
“I would suck,” she said. Her mouth flooded with saliva.  
  
“Slide the toy inside yourself, honey,” he said. She grabbed it and obeyed, pushing the pillow down so he could see. He groaned, and the toy buzzed to life again. Now, the tip swirled in a tight circle inside her. She moaned. “You like that?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” she said. She propped the base on the pillow so she could ride it, and began to bounce quickly on it.  
  
“No, pet. Slow,” he said. “Don’t you want to tease?” The vibration intensified, and she yipped. He chuckled. “Show me how pretty you can ride it.”  
  
She pushed the front of the pillow down and held the base as she ground on the toy. The deliciously rumbly vibrating tip hit her g-spot with each rotation, and soon the base was slippery with her own wetness.  
  
“Fuck!” she said as it slid out of her grip for the third time.  
  
“Use the pillow to prop it up, like before,” he said. “It feels so good. Don’t stop,” he said.  
  
She stared at the screen, and he stroked his glossy cock slowly as he watched.  
  
“You’d be wetter ... if I was there,” she said, and fucked the vibrator.  
  
“Wetter where?” he said.  
  
“Your cock. Your belly. Your face-” she moaned as he changed the vibration pattern of the toy.  
  
“All this cock, and you want my tongue?” he said, stroking faster.  
  
“I want both,” she said. If she canted her hips just so, the toy buzzed hard against her g-spot. New wetness spread on the pillowcase. He saw, and sighed. “I want to sit on your face, and suck your cock.”  
  
“You filthy slut,” he said, slowly moving his fist up his shaft. Precum dripped down to his belly. She groaned. “How about if I say no?”  
  
“But it’s so good-” she said, groaning out the last word. “Don’t you want a taste?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” he said while caressing his balls with slick fingers. “But I want to see you ride my cock even more. Turn around.”  
  
She did as he asked and started to ride the toy slowly, taking more of it in with each thrust. He let out a deep groan, and she focused her eyes on the screen. His cock was in something white and tubular.  
  
“What’s that?” she said, sitting up.   
  
“It’s a masturbation sleeve,” he said. “But a bit more high tech.” He groaned again as she slid the toy all the way in herself. Hmmm. She pulled it out, then thrust twice, quickly. He arched. He thrust hard five times into it, and the toy inside her twitched five times. Hard. She squinted at the screen.  
  
“I felt that,” she said.  
  
“And I feel every time you slide down on that toy,” he said.  
  
“Oh yeah?” she said, and bent over to grind on it. The vibrations changed, moving in a slow rolling rhythm that matched his thrusts into his toy. "That’s nice.”  
  
He grunted, and fucked faster, and she gasped and ground against it. “Just …” he moaned and licked his lips, “Just a little bit deeper-” She was very wet, and she thrust the toy deep enough that her cunt resisted. He cried out. “Fuck I felt that do it again-”  
  
She bounced hard on it. The toy nudged her in some hidden sweet spot beyond her g and she grunted and fucked it to the base.  
  
“Damn it Pru you’re gonna-”   
  
Her thighs burned, but she didn’t want to change positions. She felt a deep, delicious pressure in her belly that signalled a massive, gushing orgasm.   
  
300 miles away, the toy buzzed and sucked at the same relentless rhythm that she set. He wanted to tease her for a while longer, but he had no idea the experiment would work so well. The image of her glorious, thrusting, bucking, jiggling ass made him want to weep with frustration. The garish pink of the toy just set off the delicious pink of her cunt, and to make things harder, it was coated with her eager juices.   
  
“Gonna what?” she said, bouncing quick on the tip, then thrusting it deep inside herself. His toes curled, and his balls tightened.  
  
“Gonna burst,” he said.   
  
“Do you think I would be able to feel you come, deep inside me?” she said, grinding on it.  
  
“I don’t - I want -”  
  
“I wanna feel it,” she panted. “Show me. Up close.”  
  
“Only if you-” before he could finish, she straddled the keyboard so he could see everything.  
  
“Let me see your cock throb into that toy,” she said while thrusting hers deep inside herself. “Then take it out and let me see it twitch.”  
  
“Whoa, you’re getting ahead of-” but her words pushed him over the edge. He arched and pulled the toy off, and he throbbed and grunted as his belly pooled with come.  
  
She wanted to lick the screen, and the sight of his trembling thighs made her lose herself. She groaned and pressed the rotating tip of the toy to her g-spot and climaxed with loud, happy cries. It was still buzzing inside her when she threw herself on her pillows, giggling and panting.  
  
“That was _fun_ ,” she said, and sat up on her elbows to look at him smiling as he cleaned his belly and cock with a washcloth. “It looks like it worked for you too.”  
  
He grunted and stood up.   
  
“Cute ass,” she said as he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the water running, and decided to clean up as well. He sat down in front of the computer with his underwear and his glasses on. “You look so sexy.” He rubbed his beard pensively.”You okay?”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve come so hard alone since I was in my 20’s,” he said. His voice was still a bit gruff with pleasure.  
  
“It wasn’t really alone, though, was it?” she said, smiling.  
  
“You completely derailed my plans, young lady,” he said. “I was supposed to drive _you_ crazy with lust.” He sighed. He wanted to be all aloof and dominant, but a naughty word and a moan from her made him nearly come in his pants. In all his years of play, few women got in his head so deeply, so quick. He was rusty, but in the best possible way.   
  
“Young lady? You flatter,” she said. “I’m full-grown, don’t you think?” she said, wiggling an eyebrow at him.  
  
“With a mouth to match,” he said. “You mentioned muzzles before. It might not be the worst idea,” he said.  
  
“Muzzle? There are much more delicious things you could use to stop my mouth,” she said.  
  
“God, there you go,” he said. “I should be too old for this,” he said, staring between his legs. Already, she made him twitch again. She saw, and smiled.  
  
“If you want another go, I’m game,” she said, showing herself to him. “I’m multi-orgasmic.”  
  
“No more for tonight, for either of us,” he said, shaking his head. “You said you’ve only had 10 hours sleep in the last three days. It’s time for rest.”  
  
“You sure?” she said, mock-pouting.   
  
“Yes. Sleep.”  
  
“So I can’t have another play by myself-”  
  
“No!” Hardy said firmly. “I’d prefer to play together, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “So, how about if I wake up wet and need a little pick-me-up before work? Can I play alone then?”  
  
He smiled. “Ask me again tomorrow. I might be more amenable after some sleep,” he said. “Especially if you send me a naughty snap after you come.”  
  
“I can definitely do that,” she said.  
  
“After you ask, and get permission,” he prompted.  
  
Again, he used that word. Permission. And again, it didn’t bother her. In fact, it turned her on. If she were to wake up horny, that extra little step of texting him and asking to play was almost as delicious as the orgasm. It felt like he had a hand in it, even when he wasn’t there to watch, or touch her.   
  
“I will ask for permission,” she said, blowing him a kiss. “Sleep well, Mr. H.”  
  
“Sleep well, little mistress,” he said, sighing happily.

* * *

He tossed and turned in the strange bed, even after his massive orgasm.

She seemed her usual lovely self, but still he wondered whether his words frightened her. She reacted so forcefully to the idea of lip biting, what would she think of his favorite pastime?

He sat up and stared at the mirror opposite his bed. He was gruff. Frowning. He felt his age. She was so full of life, curious and passionate and fresh in a way that made him nervous. She came to his little cottage, demanding answers which he had, but was reticent to give. And she could tell. He wanted to spill out the contents of his heart to her, but he knew it couldn’t happen too quick. He grunted in frustration. His feelings were intensifying a lot faster than he had planned.

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He thought back on the evening’s conversation, and something made him sit up again.

When he asked her about how she felt about him wanting more, she said that she was okay with it either way. It was the second time in two weeks that she said something similar. It was promising. He thought again about the way she reacted to his hand around her throat, or his measured, growling roughness during lovemaking. Maybe she was ready for him to unfurl his dark tendril a little bit more for her gaze, and test her further. 

He groaned. He couldn't wait to touch her again. 

* * *

 

She slept the sleep of the sated, and rose an hour before her alarm went off. As if on schedule, he pussy began to throb with thoughts of yesterday’s play. She touched herself, then remembered her promise.  
  
She picked up her phone.   
  
 _Can I_ \- she deleted it. _Could I maybe wank_ \- she deleted the word, then typed _rub my clit_ in its place. It sounded alien, and she didn’t want to sound like a twat. She yawned, stretched and started again.  
  
 _Good morning, Hardy._  
  
 **You're up early, sweetie. Did you sleep well?**  
  
 _Very. You?_  
  
 **Yes.**  
  
It was all so very polite. Like they were testing each other.  
  
 _May I please have an orgasm?_  
  
Why was her heart pounding? She threw the phone and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was a grown woman. It had to be silly. Why did she need him to give her-  
  
Her phone beeped, and she ran back to it, foamy toothbrush still in her mouth.  
  
 **You may, little one. Remember to photograph the result and send it to me.**  
  
 _Yeah_ she typed with a smile.  
  
She was already trickling wetness as she rinsed her mouth.


End file.
